


Reunited

by etches_park



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etches_park/pseuds/etches_park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Chelsea's pre-season tour of 2015. Frank and John take the opportunity to meet up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Together

As soon as he heard that Chelsea were doing pre-season in New York, Frank had made sure that his schedule was clear...just in case. Not that this was any great challenge. He was still finding his feet in the big city and hadn’t really ventured out with the exceptions of food shopping and going to training.

When John had texted asking to meet, his heart had skipped and his fingers hadn’t wasted any time in replying. Now here he was, in the hotel lobby with John and smiling politely for the Chelsea fans who had come out in force to see the team. As they headed to the lift, strains of “We want our Frankie back” could still be heard.

“I’m glad you came”, John said quietly, almost shyly, as the lift began to rise

Frank smiled and looked into his eyes, becoming a little on edge when he saw that familiar mischievous spark in the younger man’s eye and the cheeky grin curling around the edges of his lips. For a moment Frank thought he was going to pounce and take him here in the lift.

When John made his move, it was more subtle. He reached out his hand and entwined his fingers with Frank’s. A smaller gesture, but still a risky one. At any time, someone could enter the lift, not to mention the fact that security camera could blow their cover. Gone were the days where they’d be kissing like teenagers all the way up in the lift only to spring apart at the last second and straighten up just in time to serenely step out into the corridor.

A few floors passed and John’s fingers slipped away, but the grin stayed in place. Frank tried to concentrate on the small display counting up the floors and will the blood out of that part of his body. Why did they build these hotels so high? And why did the team have to be staying on such a high floor? After an age, the lift arrived at their floor and Frank followed John down the corridor. He was sure John was deliberately walking slowly, just to mess with him.

The sound of springs caught Frank’s ear as they passed one of the rooms and it immediately brought back a flood of memories. He briefly wondered if anyone had been able to hear some of the nights he had spent with John from outside their door. He caught John’s eye and received a nod in response to a question he hadn’t quite thought of. He smiled. The cycle continued, and Frank wished the two unknowns on the other side of the door all the best through transfer windows and international breaks.

John’s room was a few doors down. By the team hotel standards Frank was used to it, it was a palace. The bed in the centre of the room looked like it could easily have held one of the trophy-winning celebration free-for-alls they had experienced with room for to spare for someone to have spooned the trophy between turns. Out of the corner of his eye, Frank saw John’s suitcase, still wide open with clothes spilling out of it. Nothing had changed.

He was brought back to earth by a hand on his chin, guiding his face to look into those eyes he knew so well. The kiss that followed was slow; loving. Frank could have stayed there all night and almost jumped when John pulled his lips away, instead pushing their foreheads together. “Missed this”, he said quietly

Frank smiled wistfully and his lips parted to reply in kind, but the moment was shattered like a thousands mirrors breaking all around their little bubble with John’s next words; “Missed what comes next too…”

Frank groaned and pulled away, but forgave John in a heartbeat when he saw the cheeky grin on the younger man’s face. He had to admit, he’d missed it too. John moved to the bathroom, undoubtedly to get the little washbag full of essential supplies that he carried around, and Frank took the opportunity to undress. 

“Well, well...someone’s keen”

Frank jumped and turned around, blushing. John was leaning on the bathroom doorframe, completely naked with his cock erect and swishing. He moved the few places to the bed and flipped onto the bed; landing on his back and shuffling so his head hung off the bed.

Frank’s cock twitched. He knew exactly what John wanted. He strode purposefully across the room and stopped just in front of John’s face. The mouth in front of him opened obediently, but Frank wasn’t quite ready to give him what he wanted just yet. He guiding his cock around the edges of John’s lips and over his chin; shuddering at the sensation of stubble against his sensitive tip and quickly stopping in case he came too soon.

John looked up with those pleading puppy dog eyes, which were almost certainly how he was still married, and Frank crumbled. He slowly entered John’s mouth and gasped at how warm and wet it was. He took a few steadying breaths and continued. 

John’s hand rested on his leg to guide Frank as his cock entered his throat and he hummed a little to encourage the older man to go further. Frank leaned forward to allow himself to go deeper and took the opportunity to allow his hands to roam John’s chest and play with his nipples. Each tug and twist was rewarded with a hum or muffled moan. 

Frank began to roll and grind his hips, and he saw John’s free hand move to play with his cock; his thumb running over the tip. In a spur of the moment, Frank reached down and grabbed the hand; taking the thumb into his mouth and sucking on it. The taste of John brought back another flood of memories and his cock twitched.

John hummed in surprise, and the vibrations and tingles brought Frank perilously close to the edge. He tried to ease out, suddenly fearful that what was meant to be a playful warm up would end up being the way he came tonight, but John’s hand moved from his leg to under his cheeks and held him in place. The free hand sped up and Frank knew what he wanted.

“Ok Johnny”, he said slowly, “I’m in your hands. You know what to do…”

He watched John’s stomach muscles tighten and knew it wouldn’t be long. Below him, the younger man hummed, then again a little harder and the third time tipped Frank over the edge. He leaned forwards, planted his hands firmly on the bed either side of John’s chest and shook as he erupted down his throat. 

At the same time, Frank felt John shudder and instinctively closed his eyes. His care was rewarded as he felt something hit his chin, which forced an extra spurt from his cock. The hand holding him in place fell away and Frank eased out; collapsing down next to John and panting heavily. He felt John’s fingers on his chin and the sound of lips smacking. John may have even said something but he didn’t hear; he was still trying to keep his breathing under control.

Frank closed his eyes and tried to focus on bringing his heartrate back down, but the longer it took to get his breathing under control, the faster his heart raced. He reached out and grabbed John’s arm. He heard his name being said as well as some complaining but then there was silence and suddenly John was gone, only to come back and shakily press something into Frank’s hands.

Frank inhaled deeply and felt his chest open up a little. “Fuck”, he wheezed, “I’m getting too old for this, Johnny”

He opened his eyes to see John standing over him. A smile was forming, but the sadness and fear that had been there moments before hadn’t quite disappeared. “Don’t look so worried”, Frank smiled lightly, “I’m not dead. I’m just...a little out of practice. It’s been a long time since I’ve done this kind of thing”

He sat up gingerly and reached out to pull John down to sit next to him, allowing the younger man’s head to rest on his shoulder for a moment. “Now what…?”, he wondered out loud, “I’m not as young as I used to be, John. Those nights of quick rub downs with a washcloth and then jumping back into bed fully reloaded are long gone”

“We’ve got all night, Lamps”, John murmured into his shoulder, lightly squeezing his thigh.

They sat together in silence for a while, cocooned in their own little bubble. The moment ended with John standing up and taking Frank by the hand, leading him to the bathroom. “It’s been so long since we showered together”, he started, “How about once more for old time’s sake?”

Frank looked at the shower, which could probably hold half the team comfortably, and smiled. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day…”


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and John get hungry after all that hard work...

Standing under the warm spray gave Frank time to think; to remember all the time he had spent in the showers at the Bridge, John at his side as he was now. He thought about how, despite all of the strange and interesting places they had had sex, the shower had never been one of them. He understood why, of course. Even if their relationship was one of the worst kept secrets in football, it was a secret nonetheless and it wouldn’t have done anyone any good if they had started fooling around in front of their teammates.

Frank tipped his head back and let the spray wash over his face. It was funny how after all this time, he still thought of the Chelsea boys as his teammates. Well...what was left of them anyway.

His train of thought was broken by John stepping out of the shower and Frank followed suit; grabbing a towel and rubbing himself down.

“Have dinner with me…”

The question threw Frank completely. He turned to look at John, who was leaning over the sink and spiking up his hair, but kept trying to make eye contact with Frank’s reflection. “Sure”, the older man shrugged, “But you’ll have to wait for me to get dressed”

“Bloody hell, Lamps, I’ll starve!”, John exclaimed; turning to look at the older man

Frank said nothing, but grabbed John and wrestled til he had the younger man in a headlock. He balled up his fist and rubbed John’s head, ruining all the little spikes that John had worked so hard on. While John was complaining, Frank quickly let him go and wiped his gel-covered hand on John’s towel before hurrying out the room.

By the time John emerged, hair once again perfect, Frank was already dressed and sat on the bed lacing his shoes. It took all their combined efforts not to fall back into bed, despite John’s ‘accidental’ towel drop and Frank’s ‘oh-so innocent’ brush past as he went to retrieve his jacket.

By the time they had left the hotel, most of the Chelsea fans had gone. The walk down the street was almost surreal for Frank. In London, they wouldn’t have been able to go five steps without someone stopping them for a photo or an autograph. Here, amongst the bustle of the traffic and the people flitting past, Frank felt completely invisible. 

They stopped outside a few places before finally choosing a place that appealed to them both. As the waiter led the two men to their table, Frank looked out across the restaurant and was surprised that nobody seemed to have noticed them. At almost every table they passed, people carried on eating as if nothing was out of the ordinary; like animals grazing in fields by the side of the road don’t stop when disturbed by the traffic. It felt almost...normal.

Even the few people who looked at him with some form of vague recognition didn’t seem all that interested. After so long of not being able to have a quiet meal without people asking for pictures, Frank was almost lost.

The difference in atmosphere wasn’t lost on John either. “If I’d known it would have been this easy, I’d have asked them for their most romantic table”, he quipped, “Make this a proper date”

Frank shot him a look over the top of his menu, but the last word stuck with him. A date. In all their years, they hadn’t really done dates. Not since John was married and Frank...well he’d get around to it at some point. He looked at John over the top of his menu again, then around the restaurant. Who would know?

“Let’s do it”

John looked up from reading the steak section. “What?”

“Let’s make this a date. Who’ll honestly notice the difference?”

“Lamps…”, John began, “Mate, I was only kidding. I mean, if we were on a date, I’d have made a bit of an effort, you know? Tidied up a bit down there…”

“You mean seeing me after all this time wasn’t reason enough to trim your pubes?”

“Look who’s talking. Jesus, it’s like the rainforest down there…”

“Gentlemen”, the waiter began, “If I may interrupt...would you like to order now?”

John turned bright red, and Frank had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing. Once they were alone again, the two men dissolved into fits of giggles and even if he didn’t get the romantic candlelit date with John that he had hoped for, Frank wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to the hotel seemed to take forever. Arms slung casually over each other’s shoulders, the two men merrily made their way along the street while trying not to trip over their own feet. Frank wasn’t drunk by any stretch of the imagination, but he definitely had a warm glow in his belly; one that he could feel gradually moving south.

At last, they reached the hotel’s main entrance, and the safety of the elevator. As the doors closed, Frank saw John lick his lips and get ready to pounce. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh at the younger man’s face or cry out at the unfairness of life as the doors sprang open at the last second and a latecomer barreled into the lift.

She excused herself with the New York drawl that Frank’s ears were slowly adjusting to, and pressed the button for her floor. They travelled in silence and Frank couldn’t help but smile as he watched John staring daggers at their travelling companion. The shrill bell broke the silence as they pulled up to the 7th floor and the interloper departed. “Good night”, she said, stepping from the lift before turning to add, “You two make a lovely couple...congratulations”

With that, she was gone and the two men stood confounded as the doors closed and they were carried to their floor. As they arrived at their floor and the doors opened once more, John was the first to speak. “What the hell was that?”, he exclaimed, “I...just...Lamps?”

Frank opened his mouth, but no rational explanation came to him, so he closed it again. “I think…”, he said after a while, “I think we just got accepted for the first time. She probably thought we were on honeymoon or something. Christ knows what’ll happen when she finds out who we really are!”

“I’m sure she’ll have forgotten by tomorrow”, John reassured him, “And if she doesn’t...who’s going to believe her? Now, I do believe we still need to finish our date…”

“Really? You’re putting out on the first date?”, Frank quipped

“You’re welcome to go back to your place any time, Lamps”, John reminded him, and turned his back to head back to his room. Frank was soon tripping after him, past the sounds of still-creaking springs which were now joined by a flurry of breathless Spanish and French. 

John wasted no time in getting the door open and he and Frank tumbled into the room; collapsing against the solid wood and crashing their lips together. Fingers fumbled at the fine material of their clothes and eventually Frank resorted to pulling John’s half-buttoned shirt off over his head. They turned so John was backed against the door, and the cool surface against his hot flesh made the younger man throw back his head and gasp, giving Frank an opening to sink his teeth into the soft flesh joining neck and shoulder. He had to fight against the impulse not to mark his man and settled for planting kisses across his jaw and finally returning to tangling their tongues.

This time, John was the one to break the kiss. He slipped into the bathroom with a wink, leaving Frank with no illusions about what was happening next. Frank unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down as he almost sprinted across the room. He slid his shorts down as he closed the gap and kicked them off like a match-winning penalty as he reached the bed. 

As Frank placed a pillow under his hips, John stepped from the bathroom carrying his small washbag and wearing nothing but his heart-stopping smile. He crawled between Frank’s legs and grabbed a bottle from inside his trusty kit, coating his fingers in the slick gel and massaging the pucker in front of him.

Frank let out a low, gutteral moan. It had been too long since he’d last felt fingers there. He closed his eyes and let John work his magic. His cock swelled and he rocked his hips to meet the younger man’s touch. Frank couldn’t help but whimper lightly when the fingers were removed, their task completed.

He opened his eyes to watch John, and found him reaching back into the bag and pulling out a foil square; tearing it open with his teeth. Frank stared at the condom, and then his questioning gaze met John’s guilty eyes. He sat up quickly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. John shuffled to sit next to him and stared at his feet.

Silence hung in the room like a lead weight. Frank opened his mouth to try and break the tension, but nothing came. John was the first to speak once the silence became unbearable. “I know what you’re thinking Lamps but...it’s not like that. I’m not messing around, I swear. I just...I guess I’ve just got into the habit of being safe”

Frank nodded. “I guess”, he began, “I guess I shouldn’t be upset if you’ve moved on…”

“I haven’t moved on”, John said quickly, “Lamps, there could never be anyone to replace you. But I’m married, and two kids is enough. Like I said, it’s just...habit”

Frank sighed and looked at his feet. “I’m sorry”, he mumbled, “Sometimes, I feel like everyone I used to know is getting on perfectly fine without me... and it scares me Jay. I don’t want to be forgotten”

John smiled and put an arm around his lover. “You’ll never be forgotten Frankie. You saw how all the fans reacted when you turned up today. They’d have you back in a heartbeat. We couldn’t forget you if we tried!”

Frank smiled a little, and leaned into John’s embrace. He let himself be gently pulled back to bed, and drifted soundly to sleep in John’s arms; feeling at home for the first time in months.


End file.
